Harry’s Girls
by XxTomarry-FiFTeeNxX
Summary: On his 16th birthday, Harry finds out that he’s an Incubus! And guess who his mates are? Tommy n Lucy! Those two unlucky sods get turned into girls! How will they deal with that? Soon, with Harry, they can take over the Wizarding World! HPxLVxLM, NMxHG, RWxPPl, DMxLL, NLxBZ
1. Sucky Sixteen

**30 July 1996**

**18h08**

Harry Potter was sitting on his lumpy mattress in the tiny second bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

It was a day before his sixteenth birthday and he was not happy. Sure, Dumbledore let his friends send letters to him this time around, but he was being very unfair at the moment.

The barmy codger had said that Harry was to stay at Privet Drive ALL SUMMER. The Dursleys hated Harry with a passion. Sure, they didn't lay a single hand on him anymore, but being starved, imprisoned and ignored was also horrible.

But he was kind of glad that he didn't have to see Ginny Weasley, his best friend's sister. The girl had been dropping hints like bombs every three seconds about how much she liked him.

Harry didn't like the girl that way. He rather thought of her as a sister... And it thoroughly creeped him out that Ginny resembled his own mum in some ways. Who'd want to date their mum?

And plus, he didn't really know Ginny. He had never had a proper conversation with her in his entire life. She had always blushed a weird beet red whenever he was in a room and always ran away...

And she was dating Michael Corner in Ravenclaw currently! She had no business running after him.

Just then, Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl was incessantly tapping at his window.

Harry let the tiny owl in, undoing the thick, book-sized box tied to its legs. He let Pidwidgeon into Hedwig's cage ( which was layered with Daily Prophet shreds), the snowy owl scooting to one side of her perch, staring at the tiny bird disdainfully.

Harry settled down near the window sill and was sitting on a pile of messy clothes on the floor.

Luckily, the streetlight shone directly through his open window. As he opened the parcel, a thick leather bound green book and a letter that had Hermione's neat print on it fell on his lap.

He opened the letter first and began to read:

_Dear Harry,_

_It's Mia and Ron here. Anyways, you must be wondering why we sent you a book. It is NOT your birthday present, so cool your jets!_

_We had overheard Ron's Mum talking to Dumbledore. Harry, it was bad. They said that they were going to try and slip you some love potions so that you would fall in love with Ginny. _

_They say that it would be for the Greater Good for the war of the Saviour married a girl from a Light family._

_Oh God, they also said that they knew about a Creature Inheritance that you were going to receive tomorrow, well today at midnight. They were talking about slipping you potions that would make you think Ginny was your mate!_

_And we managed to overhear what creature you are. You're an Incubus. Ron thinks that it's awesome that you get such, and I quote, "a bloody freaking amazing Inheritance!"_

_Harry, today Ron and I left the Burrow under the guise of visiting my parents for the rest of the summer, instead, we went to Diagon Alley and we are currently staying with the Twins who also know about their mother's activities._

_I strongly recommend that you DON'T go back to Hogwarts. Escape! Anywhere! But first, go find your mate/s and after that, come and have a chat with us, we wanna be wherever you are Harry._

_We meant what we said when we promised to stick by you._

_Love, _

_Mia and Ron_

_Ps- Destroy this letter!_

Some tears streamed silently down Harry's face. He really did have the greatest friends.

But he really was confused. How was he an Incubus? He didn't know if either of his parents had any Creature genes. Why would Dumbledore keep such a big thing from him? And why would his kind of mother figure and adoptive sister even plan about doing horrible things to him?

Thinking about this was giving Harry a headache.

He tore the letter into shreds and put the pieces onto the floor next to him.

Harry turned over the green book. The title embossed in gold onto its cover was _Incubo: Un Letale Bellezza*_

Harry opened to the first page. He began to read:

**Incubus **

**Incubus are Male Sex Demons. They are the Dominant of the Incubi-Succubi race, Succubi being the Submissive.**

**An Incubi Inheritance occurs on the person's sixteenth birthday. The change from being Human and turning into a Demon is a short but painful one, but always starts at midnight of the person's birthday.**

**Incubi are considered as Dark Creatures in Wizarding England, while other European countries and other parts of the world practically worship an Incubus.**

**The Ministry of Magic for England have hunted down this beautiful race and only few remained alive in England. Those few chose to move to other countries such as France, Bulgaria and other surrounding countries to protect themselves.**

**Physical Characteristics of Incubi:**

**-Their original eye colour lightens to an almost fluorescent version of it. For example, if you have black eyes, as an Incubus, you will have grey eyes.**

**-Eyes narrow and almost look catlike and are framed with long thick black eyelashes, since black will make the viewer focus on the eyes of an Incubus more.**

**-Their hair is always sleek and straight or wavy.**

**-Their skin is as pale as snow and soft to the touch. It is used to appeal more to Succubi.**

**-They reach the height of an intimidating 6ft5". They are at that height because before proper civilisations existed, they had to protect their mate and young from other threats.**

**-Their body shape changes, they will gain more muscle mass.**

**Powers of Incubi **

**-Shadowalking**

**-Metamorphmagus-like powers **

**-Elemental manipulation**

**-Super Strength and Speed**

**-Flexibility and enhanced reflexes **

**-Uncanny knowledge of knowing if someone is lying.**

**-Natural Legilimens and Occlumens**

**-Able to speak any language with ease (includes Creature languages)**

**-High intelligence**

**-Perfect Memory Recall**

**-Telekinesis **

**-Possession **

**What would an Incubus look like when threatened?**

**Claws would sprout from their fingernails and their canines would elongate to fangs that could cut through titanium. Their eyes would have black veins near them and their pupils would turn into slits. Not something anyone would wish to see. This is the same for Succubi.**

**Do Incubi and Succubi age?**

**No, they remain young, living on the Earthly Plain for 350 years, then they die. They tie those they consider family members to live as long as they do and giving them the gift of youth.**

**How do Incubi find their mates?**

**When an Incubus finishes getting their inheritance, they go into a haze that will only clear when they find their mate. They immediately leave their current location and Shadowalk to where their mate is.**

**If the Incubus' mate is originally male, they will go through their own inheritance of being a Succubus, turning them into women. This is an extremely rare case, only very powerful Incubi get mates who were originally male.**

**And in other extremely rare cases does an Incubus have more than one mate.**

**Do Incubi and Succubi have Heats?**

**No, but every month on a Succubus' menstrual cycle, a strong impulse to mate until the Succubus is with child.**

_'Okay, I think that I've read enough now... But I think that I'm kinda scared as to who my mate will be. Dear God, I'll laugh so fucking hard if it were Mouldypoop!'_Harry thought to himself.

He chuckled softly as he closed the green tome and set it on the desk next to the window. He went back to sit down on his bed again and checked the little clock next to the bed.

_20:37_, it read. Three hours and thirteen minutes until he gets his inheritance...

**_**

**Three Hours Later...**

Harry was feeling a dulled burning in his body. He groaned as he flipped over onto his stomach, trying to find some semblance of comfort on the lumpy, tiny bed.

His gums were aching like a real bitch too. The Dursleys were already asleep, that was very lucky in Harry's books. He didn't need any fat bastards yelling about waking up the whole neighborhood.

Only Dudley and Petunia had changed. They treated him better than in the past. One time, Dudley left out a cup of tea for him as a thank you for saving him from the Dementors that attacked them last year.

Harry turned back to the clock and checked the time.

_23:52 _, it read. Just eight more minutes.

_23:55_. Five minutes...

_23:58_. Two more minutes...

_23:59_. One minute...

Ten seconds...

Nine... Eight... Seven seconds.

Six... Five... Four seconds.

Three seconds...

Two seconds...

One second...

"Oh Morgana's saggy tits! Let me get through this!"

Zero.

Intense, white hot pain struck Harry. He clench his jaw shut tightly to prevent him from screaming his lungs out.

He spasmed and flipped like a fish out of water. He wished the pain would stop already.

**_**

**Location- Malfoy Manor, Dining Room**

Most people would find it odd to have dinner at midnight, but the Malfoys and Lestranges didn't care. They were waiting for their Lord to show up so they begin.

Soon, a six foot five inches tall,young and handsome twenty-one year old looking male with chocolate wavy hair and Expelliarmus red orbs walked into the room in a form fitting, sleeveless black and silver robe, wearing lycra black leggings underneath with ankle dragon hide boots.

Everyone stood up and greeted Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord,"they said respectfully.

Voldemort gave them a charming smile and motioned them to sit.

He went and sat down at the head of the long rectangular mahogany table with Lucius on his right and Bellatrix on his left.

As they chatted about nothing and everything, both Lucius and Voldemort began to howl in agony, doubling over and landing on the floor.

The last time Voldemort had ever cried was when he was four years old and that was ages ago. He had learnt to suppress most of his emotions, but now... he was a mess on the floor shrieking loudly.

Lucius was in the same state. He was panting heavily, clutching his middle like a lifeline, and pleaded for help. Something he had never ever done before.

The others at the table rushed to their sides, Narcissa and Bellatrix Levitated the two men to the spacious living room and laid them each on a separate sofa.

"Tommy, Luc , where does it hurt?!" Bellatrix asked frantically. She was worried for her friend and brother in law.

"Everywhere!"they groaned.

Their body height of six foot five and six foot four shrunk down to a slightly less intimidating six feet. Their hair lengthened to their tailbones, Voldemort's a wavy chocolate curtain and Lucius' a sleek and straight platinum blond one.

Their facial features got softer, they had long black eyelashes that cast delicate shadows on their softer cheekbones, their lips plumped up to a pink rose petal shape. Their strong noses took on an almost button nose shape, while still retaining it angularity.

Their hips widened their waists narrowed into an hourglass shape, their muscles were less defined but their skin tone kept on getting paler until it was an ivory white.

The rest of the Malfoys and Lestranges watched on in morbid fascination as the males chests grew a pair of very large knockers and the balls that used to be in between their legs were now gone.

They had completed the transformation.

They had gotten unconscious at some point from the pain, but were now resting peacefully.

"The Dark Lord and Father aren't going to be happy about this!"Draco said nervously, his complexion a little pink.

The others nodded silently to that statement.

**_**

**I am sooo random.**

***Incubi : A Deadly Beauty **


	2. He’s Here

**01:03**

**Location- #4 Privet Drive**

Finally the pain had stopped a few minutes ago. Harry sat up gingerly, and stood up from the bed with a fluid grace that was foreign to him.

Luckily, there was an old body mirror that used to belong to Petunia in the corner near the door. As he crossed the room to reach it, he noticed how tight the clothes he wore were. He needed to get new ones ASAP.

As he stared at his reflection in the mirror, his breath was taken away.

His hair that used to be a dry brownish-black rat's nest was now a short , wavy pitch black with a side fringe that hung a bit near his now bright neon green eyes. He was amazed that he could see every detail in the room without any light. In fact, it looked like it was daylight in the room. The difference was that the colors in the room were a slightly darker tone.

He had high, aristocratic cheekbones and eyebrows, his eyes were narrow and looked deadly. His nose was a little upturned like a certain Draco Malfoy's. His lips were a pastel red, and plumped up just a little bit and felt soft like satin.

His skin was pale as the moonlight that touched the Earth at night. Harry loved his new height. He was one of the shortest people in his year, INCLUDING the girls. Now, he stood at an alarming six foot five. He knew that Ron would be shorter than him, the redhead was at least six feet.

He was always a bit scrawny, but thanks to Quidditch, his body had toned nicely and he had gotten some muscle. But now... bands of lethal looking muscles were all over his body but they were just a bit under the surface, revealing just enough to intimidate even the toughest of people.

All in all, Harry looked like a marble statue of a Greek god.

All of a sudden, he felt this intense pull, a calling to find his mates. He tried to ignore it as much as he could so he could get a few things in order before he left.

He set Hedwig free and opened the window to let her fly off. "Go to my mate's home. I'll be there soon,"he told her.

The snowy owl barked and flew off.

Harry gathered all his important things such as his parents' album, his Firebolt, Hedwig's cage and his homework. Who knows? Maybe he may not listen to Hermione's warning.

He put all of that into his trunk and shrunk his trunk.

With one last glance around the room that was his for the last six summers, Harry walked into a shadow and disappeared.

**——————**

**Location-Malfoy Manor, Living Room**

Two sets of eyes snapped open. One pair was a red that looked like it was made from fire itself and the other looked bluer than the most cloudless, sunny day.

A now female Voldemort and Lucius almost dazedly walked to a nearby shadow in the corner, as if waiting for something. Their clothes hung loosely on their bodies, ready to fall off at the slightest touch.

"Lucius, dear, what are you—"began Narcissa, but she was cut off with an irritated hand raised by the blond.

"Shh! He's coming!"Lucius said in a high soprano.

"Who's coming?"asked Bellatrix.

"Quiet!"Voldemort scolded in a high alto voice. The insane woman immediately fell silent. Draco was still staring at his father and his Lord, dumbfounded at what he was seeing. Why weren't they freaking out yet?

Maybe it was that shock thing he had heard the Granger girl explain to the Gryffindorks at one point.

"Draco, open the window. The middle one,"murmured the female Lucius.

"Why?"he asked.

Lucius glared at him (something that shook Draco, because his father had never glared at him!) and said in a dark voice:

"Just do it."

Narcissa frowned as the youngest Malfoy scurried over to the window. "Lucius! What has gotten into you—"she started, but was cut off yet again by the arrival of Hedwig flying through the open window.

"What is that owl doing here?!"yelled Rabastan. Rodolphus aimed a wand at Hedwig as she sailed towards Voldemort and Lucius.

"Don't shoot at her, you imbecile!"Voldemort shouted at Rodolphus.

The Lestrange put his wand back into his burgundy robes, staring wearily at the two newly transformed females.

Hedwig went and perched on Lucius' shoulder, rubbing her face against the blond's hair. Lucius stared at the bird indulgently.

Voldemort didn't take her **[referring to either Tommy or Lucy as she/her from now on]** eyes off the shadowed corner.

There was a small motion that made a little ripple in the shadows, making the brunette gasp softly and tap the blond.

A person stepped out of the shadows and it wasn't one anybody expected.

It was Harry Potter himself.


	3. This is a thank you

I wanted to say thanks about the follows and favs and thanx to Carlaysia Belton for the first review. Don't worry, the reaction will be SpEcTaCuLaR!!

XxTomarry-15xX


	4. The Shriekening - Part One

_There was a small motion that made a little ripple in the shadows, making the brunette gasp softly and tap the blond._

_A person stepped out of the shadows and it wasn't one anybody expected._

_It was Harry Potter himself._

**_**

"POTTER?!"came the simultaneous shouts from the other occupants in the room.

"No, I'm a Unicorn Princess! Of course I'm Harry Potter,"snapped Harry.

"Why are you here?"asked Lucius softly. Harry took notice of her for the first time and liked what he saw. He also glanced at the brunette, he was almost drooling.

Harry didn't recognise neither the blond nor brunette. He completely ignored the question, and asked one of his own instead.

"Who're you two beauties?"he queried. Wow, being an Incubus gives you a lot of balls to ask dumb questions.

The two frowned and said: "You ignored the question, Potter. Answer it."

"I recently attained my Incubus inheritance. I was led here by the pull of my Mate. It seems like I have two, judging from looking at you two pretties..."

"What?!"shrieked Voldemort, eyes flashing angrily.

"Yup."

Lucius promptly passed out, landing on the floor with a loud thump.

"I think you broke them, Potter,"said Draco.

The raven turned to him and smirked. "Anyway, what are their names, since they won't speak to me?"Harry asked the Malfoy Scion. "I don't see Snakey and the other Blonde Ponce anywhere..." He started to look around the room, expecting them to appear in front of him.

"They are Lucius and Tommy,"said Bellatrix, glaring at the raven hair.

"WHAT?!"yelled Harry.

"Shut up, you don't need to be so loud!"muttered Voldemort, faceplanting onto Lucius' stomach. She was too shocked to deal with the nonsense being thrown at her.

Harry gulped. "I have a feeling that I'm gonna be so whipped,"he said fearfully.

"Definitely,"cackled Bellatrix. "Now, be a dear and carry them up to bed. Tom's rooms are on the third story in the North Wing."she instructed.

"I think I'm going to break out some of Lucius' Firewhiskey. This day has been just too odd," Narcissa said absently.

Seeing her husband turn into a bloody _woman_ right in front of her eyes and now finds out that he, well...she is mated to Harry James Potter, the Nuisance-Who-Wouldn't-Just-Fucking-Die.

It's not like she was jealous or anything. No. Lucius and her thought of each other as brother and sister and Draco knew it. Her marriage had been arranged.

Both Narcissa and Lucius had raged at their parents for different reasons. Lucius was upset that he never had been asked whether he could choose who he wanted.

Narcissa on the other hand...she was actually homosexual. She didn't tell her parents about it for fear of being disowned. Only her sisters Bella and Andy and her cousin Siri knew about her orientation. They had supported her.

Both she and Bellatrix had been upset when Sirius died last year. He was someone who you could laugh with. She had never even visited him in Azkaban after the first three times...

When they had gotten married, Narcissa had immediately told Lucius in the privacy of their honeymoon suite in Paris that she was lesbian. He didn't cringe at her or anything, he accepted her with a smile.

They did their familial duty in having Draco, they didn't touch each other again, which was just fine by them.

Narcissa left the room and disappeared to Lucius' study, cracking open his Firewhiskey.

**_**

Harry awkwardly scooped up the female Dark Lord in his arms. It is actually quite difficult carrying someone who's five inches shorter than you.

Draco was also having a tough time carrying his own father...mother?? up the stairs. He was only six foot four. He led Harry through many twists and turns and up many flights of stairs before finally reaching a door that was made of polished ebony wood with a golden snake door handle.

He opened the door with one hand, gingerly sling Lucius over his shoulder.

The room they entered took both Harry and Draco's breaths away. Draco had never been allowed on the third story.

The room wasn't what you'd expect from a Dark Lord. The west and east walls were painted in a shiny light silver while the north and south walls were painted in a light emerald green. The wooden floors were a faded dark grey. There was a large canopy bed with a white bed frame and transparent royal blue curtains with a white fur comforter and black silk blankets underneath and one long emerald green folded blanket at the foot of the bed.

There were large goose down pillows with Acromantula Black silk covers on them. There was a large comfortable looking burgundy leather sofa, a fluffy pale gold couch near the fireplace in the east side of the room and the west wall had a large bookshelf filled to the brim with books.

"It's best not to let Hermione ever see this place..."Harry said breathlessly.

"Yeah...She'd never want to leave,"the blond replied.

This is actually the ONE time these doofuses aren't actually fighting. Platonic breakthrough.

The boys set the new females onto the bed. Draco left the room while Harry stripped down to his briefs and got comfortable with a warm blanket on the sofa.

Just then, Nagini slithered in from her air ventilation system that was built just for her.

She noticed a tense Harry watching her but didn't move to attack him. Instead, she went onto the bed, settled near Voldemort's feet and said:

"_You must be their Dominant. I feel sorry for you young one, for I know these two so well. Nasty tempers they got. Good luuuck!_"she said, making a hissy snake laugh.

Harry gulped. What had Fate fucked up for him this time?

**_**

**This fic is gonna be slightly crack-ish. You have been warned.**

**And I'm also thinking about putting lemons.**


End file.
